


Четырнадцать минут

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Memoriam, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload, Team as Family, statistics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Спенсер узнает, что его отец все это время находился в четырнадцати минутах езды от дома, где он провел свое детство и пытается с этим смириться.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Четырнадцать минут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourteen Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281227) by [a_little_chai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_chai/pseuds/a_little_chai). 



— Прошли годы, но он, вероятно, все еще в той старой фирме в Саммерлине.

Саммерлин. Саммерлин, штат Невада. Население: 46 644 человек. Часть его находится в пределах Лас-Вегаса, часть остается в неинкорпорированном округе Кларк. Считается районом для состоятельных представителей среднего класса.

Он знает каждый город в Неваде. Почти каждый город в континентальной части США. А Саммерлин… Саммерлин в четырнадцати минутах дальше по дороге.

— Он был в городе все это время?

Его голос ровный. Каким-то образом. Как будто его жизнь не рухнула, потому что Саммерлин был всего в четырнадцати минутах езды.

Четырнадцать минут.

Четырнадцать.

Он говорит что-то Моргану. От 95-го шоссе десять минут (он округляет, он ненавидит округлять, но _четырнадцать, четырнадцать._ Число прожигает его мозг, и это так больно, и он едва замечает, как садится в машину, и он знает, что что-то не так, он дышит слишком быстро и Морган что-то говорит, но…)

В четырнадцати минутах от их маленького серого дома с книгами на каждой полке. В четырнадцати минутах от дорог, по которым он ездил на велосипеде, и школы, в которой он учился. В четырнадцати минутах от жизни, которую он прожил изо дня в день в течение восемнадцати лет. Жизни, которую он прожил один, и только его мать заботилась о нем. И Уильям знал, не мог не знать, что она больше не могла это делать.

Четырнадцать минут.

Сонет имеет четырнадцать строк. Стоун содержит четырнадцать американских фунтов. Кубоктаэдр — это многоугольник с четырнадцатью сторонами. Четырнадцать — это атомный номер кремния и приблизительный вес атома углерода.

Саммерлин, штат Невада, находится примерно в четырнадцати минутах езды от его старого дома. На север по 95-му шоссе, затем съезд на Невада 613, и вы там.

Вы там.

Его отец был в четырнадцати минутах все это время.

Спенсеру было десять, когда тот впервые ушел. Когда он впервые ушел с деньгами для оплаты счетов и ничего не оставил позади, кроме признания своей трусости и наспех написанной на обратной стороне его визитки короткой записки: «Мне жаль, Спенсер».

Его маме стало хуже после этого. Ее лекарства перестали оказывать нужный эффект, и она начала брать его в путешествия — путешествия, в которых они бежали от шпионов. Они днями скрывались в номерах мотелей с окнами занавешенными газетами. Спенсер проводил день, читая объявления, подсвеченные сияющим солнцем, надеясь, что там есть какое-то сообщение от его отца (после четвертой такой поездки и первого визита службы защиты детей он перестал искать).

А тот был в четырнадцати минутах езды все это время.

У его отца была машина — развалюха Шевроле 1970 года. Чтобы навестить сына ему понадобилось бы меньше времени, чем занимает утренняя пробежка. Вместо этого Спенсер остался без отца, но с больной матерью и отсутствующей возможностью оплачивать счета.

Его отец все еще был в четырнадцати минутах езды, когда он выяснил, как их оплатить.

И сейчас он двадцатипятилетний, с настоящей работой, настоящими друзьями и настоящей семьей. И Морган разговаривает с ним, спрашивая, что случилось, пока они сидят в машине недалеко от отца Райли Дженкинса, и он не может заставить себя сказать это. Он не может признать, что отец ненавидел его так сильно, что оставил и переехал на другую сторону города, находящуюся в четырнадцати чертовых минутах. Что отец сохранил ту же работу и ту же машину, но оставил позади жену и единственного сына. Что он так сильно его ненавидел.

Так что он просто глубже впивается ногтями в ладони, борясь с частями слов, застрявшими в глубине его горла, и отчаянно пытаясь отрешится от мыслей, света и звуков, от всего, что давит на него. Раскачивается взад-вперед в правительственном внедорожнике, потому что все разваливается на части. Слушает, как его друг (его брат, в действительности) говорит в своей привычной манере, когда у Спенсера стресс, и не может найти слов, чтобы попросить о помощи. Сосредотачивается на доказательствах того, что достоин.

Морган и Росси остались здесь, потому что переживают за него. Вся команда вернулась в Куантико, готовая работать над нераскрытым делом двадцатилетней давности ради него. Его мама в безопасности в Беннингтоне и ему больше не нужно беспокоиться о счетах, сложенных на обеденном столе.

Ему больше не нужно читать объявления в надежде, что кому-то не все равно, что он тонет.

Прикосновение к плечу добавляет еще один звук к какофонии, которая бьется в его голове, но также и ослабляет ее. Удивительно, но он не отшатывается от Моргана, вместо этого заставляя себя прекратить раскачиваться, успокоить дыхание и позволить мыслям бежать в привычном темпе. Он фокусируется на реальном мире, а не на симфонии в своем мозгу.

— Ты в порядке, красавчик?

Слова все еще застревают осколками, отказываясь покидать его горло, так что он кивает. А после смотрит на руку, накрывающую его собственную — лежащую на колене и дрожащую, — и понимает.

Понимает, что он достоин большего, чем четырнадцати минут, которые потребовались бы.


End file.
